There will be DVD (digital versatile disc) discs and players on the market soon. Such discs will have a significantly increased data storage capacity when compared to the well-known CD (compact disc). One type of DVD disc is called DVD ROM and intended for use in a DVD ROM drive which is part of a PC (personal computer). DVD ROMs may carry ‘normal’ data as well as digital TV movie and/or audio data.